


True Love Conquers All：真爱至上

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Fluff, M/M, True Love's Kiss, Wingfic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有五次Loki抱了Thor，有一次Thor回抱Loki，沉睡魔咒童话AU，Jotunn巫师Loki和迷人王子Thor，熟悉的厚脸皮Fenrir，邪恶国王Odin；可是没有森林小仙女哦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 诅咒他！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Love Conquers All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500042) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



> Many thanks to amberfox17 for writing this lovely lovely fic and allowing me to translate it b（￣▽￣）d
> 
> 与[Marty](http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/) 合作，她好耐心的给本文配了[最可爱的插图](http://amberfox17.tumblr.com/post/112998540858)哦

“天啊天啊”，Loki叹道，“真是个糟透的坏小孩。”

Odin愤怒地咆哮起来，不过他的怒火在Loki的凶狠目光和舞动着手指施下的咒语面前无济于事，困在冰堆里的Frigga也是挣扎不停却虚弱地施展不出自己的法术，不管她还是Odin在寒冬之际都不是冰雪种族的对手，而且Loki的内心冷如寒冰，就如同他曾经的翅膀能够让冰雪笼罩整片大地。

Loki走向摇篮抱起新出生的小王子，他在Loki冰冷的怀抱下咪咪低泣着很是不安，——他降临人世才几天，这个金发小王子除了一直被喜爱关怀什么都不懂，他慢慢在Loki臂弯里放松下来，咬着拳头，呆呆看着Loki对他的一脸好奇地审视，这般天真单纯、这般懵懂快乐。

可Loki心中还是怒火中烧，有那么片刻的闪神他仔细寻思着要不要把他甩在石柱上摔出他的脑浆。

不、他很快放弃这个憎恨的念头深深呼出口气，自从他手握冰棺后都有点无法理智思考了，但是想要对那些哭哭啼啼的Asgard人和奸诈狡猾又满口谎言的国王Odin复仇，这个王子足够了。如果他想要屠灭杀戮的话，Odin恐怕此刻已经人头落地，况且也犯不上让整个Asgard议会大臣们目瞪口呆看着这场审判。不，Odin必须要活着受罪，那些他曾经煎熬过的痛苦，Odin必须也感同身受，而折磨他的长子、他的继承人足以让他度日如年，生不如死。

“我诅咒这孩子”，Loki说道，手指点着Thor的心脏，汲取到冰棺的能量他皮肤慢慢浮起蓝色，冰雪在窗玻璃上盛放出一朵朵冰花，冰霜结晶闪烁着，随着温度下降所有旁观者的心也冰凉凉的，“他将会度过十个夏天，由他外貌英俊、身份贵重；然后又是十个夏天，但是在他二十岁生日那天将会被一条巨蛇咬伤，九步内倒下身亡，九界之中没人任何人、任何力量能打破这个诅咒！”

Loki瞪大他冰冷猩红色眼睛盯视着Odin狂怒的神色好一会儿才又变回他Asgard人的形态，Thor在他臂弯里不安地蠕动着，不知道在干嘛，好像还想用鼻子蹭蹭他，看起来这乳臭未干的小屁孩还挺聪慧机智的。

Loki毫不客气地把他摔回摇篮，随后转身欲走，[Fenrir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir)在身侧安静地跟着，他迈起大步走出殿堂，——优雅高贵、掌控一切，却又邪恶无匹。

冰块纷纷裂成碎片好像雪花般落下，Frigga终于活动自由，她积蓄着力量正义凛然地怒吼道：

“我不会否认你曾经被误解，Jotunheim的Loki！”她扶着婴儿床大声叫道，“但我的孩子无罪于你伤透的心！”

“我已心如死灰”，Loki唾弃道，挥舞起更多的冰束射向摇篮，“你们夺去我的翅膀……”

“我非常抱歉你经受的一切”，她说道，一只手挥开冰束一手护住儿子，“但是我相信即使是你破碎的心也会愈合，而那一天你注定会后悔这个诅咒，我会用我的魔法来保护这个孩子、我的孩子；以我之血肉精髓，他会度过十个夏天，被所有认识他的人喜爱呵护，随后又是十个夏天，虽然他会在二十岁时倒下，但他不会死去，他会陷入死亡般的沉睡，直到真爱之吻而觉醒。”

Loki仰起头大笑着，疯狂的声音激荡回响在空旷的大厅，“真爱之吻”，他冷笑道，“那就永远陷入沉睡吧，恭喜你，Asgard的王后，看着你儿子凋零萎靡在床上感觉应该不错吧，看着他年纪轻轻地消亡，幻想着童话里的真爱而虚耗掉光阴，我会再次旁观你哀悼的，不过你应该从今天就为你悲哀的余生而哀悼了。”

“你错了”，Frigga说道，“希望有朝一日你能幡然醒悟。”

Loki大笑起来，不去理会身旁Fenrir含含糊糊的牢骚声，趾高气扬地走出大厅，手指在身侧紧紧地捏成拳。

“真是美好的一天，我是这么想”，Loki说着走下在Odin的王国盛夏沃土上冷凝蜿蜒着的一道道冰雪之路。

 Fenrir哼哧哼哧地跟在身后，在Loki终于回到Jotunheim边境时才走上前来，这段旅程还挺漫长的可Loki却满心轻松，他走近自己国土边缘微微叹息着，不过心里却有点空荡荡的，毕竟没法亲眼目睹Odin挣扎心痛了。

“监视着点那个小孩”，他对Fenrir说道，抬起一只手，“我想要看看那个国王到底多煎熬痛苦。”

Fenrir后退一步，“乐意效劳，主人，可请您让我作为狼，而不是……”

可羽毛却飞快地密布他全身，只能挫败地叫唤着，震动着双翼从雪中飞起落到Loki的肩上，“闭嘴”，Loki说道，“快去。”

Fenrir呱呱叫着飞走，环绕着Odin的城堡盘旋，好像一坨黑色的墨点，Loki驻足在雪中看了会儿，凝视着雪花飞舞过Jotunheim进入Asgard后消失不见，肩膀上割去翅膀的伤口还是有些钝痛，寒冬与盛夏，界限如此分明，二者从不会相容。

冰雪之王慢慢走远再不回头。

……

……

……


	2. 甩掉他!

“主人！”Fenrir吠道，从冰封的密林中疾奔而来，“主人！那小孩来了！”

“什么！？”

Fenrir堪堪站稳，抖抖身子甩落缤纷落雪，“是Thor啊，主人！Thor跑来Jotunheim了。”

“我还以为你说的是什么别的小孩呢”，Loki厉声说道，“把他赶回去！”

“我试了啊”，Fenrir叫道，“我又是咆哮又是踢打想要赶走他，可他就在大笑还喊 ‘乖狗狗’ ！”

Loki抹了把脸，“那个狡诈多谋的老混蛋怎么生了这么个蠢儿子，真无法想象。”

“主人！”Fenrir急道，“那小孩穿的太少，如果我们不去救他，非得在Jotunheim冻死不可！”

“关我屁事！”Loki说道，可脑子里却不这么想，如果Thor死在Jotunheim，Odin非得纠集大军把Jotunheim夷为平地不可，可不像上回撕掉Loki的翅膀那么简单了，虽然冰雪一族也会来声援Loki，可他们还多数没有从上次的伤亡惨重中恢复；如今面临艰难的选择，一个不慎恐怕后果不堪设想，况且，Loki就是想要Odin痛苦，让他看着Thor一天天长大却无比焦心恐惧，让他心里清楚知道随着每日成长却是距离失去他的日子越来越近，如果让这臭小子现在就死的话，毕竟现在他才七岁，可有点遗憾了。

Loki苦涩地叹口气，“他现在在哪？”

Fenrir奔跑着向前带路，Loki步行跟随。即使是多年过去，身体上的伤痛已然愈合，可走入幽暗密林的每一步还是心如刀割。不过幸运的是没走多远，Fenrir就带他来到那棵老橡树旁，曾经那里是Loki最喜欢的地方，而如今它枝干枯萎光秃秃的周遭只有冷冽寒风呼啸而过，Thor正在树根处瑟缩一团，冻得嘴唇发紫都和Loki差不多了。

Loki摸摸自己脖子停住脚步，低头看着自己的墨黑指甲，——连Odin看到自己现在这副样子都是厌憎不已，更不要提别的Asgard人了，Thor肯定不例外，他们族人都恨不得离Loki的领土越远越好。所以Loki幻化出自己的Asgardian形态，乳白皮肤宝石绿眼睛，这才俯下身去拽他。

“你在这干嘛，这个小怪物”，Loki责问道，把他从躲藏的地方拖出来到平地上，低头打量着这个小孩。

“我迷路了”，Thor说道，牙齿不住打颤。

“看出来了”，Loki冷漠地说道，Jotunheim可不是什么Asgard人能随意进出的地方，“那你还不赶紧走。”

Thor点点头，睁大眼睛看着Loki，“我好冷。”

“你穿太少”，Loki言简意赅，对于Asgard明媚的天气，Thor的背心和衬衫倒是足够，而对于常年严酷寒冬的Jotunheim而言，没有哪个蠢货敢不穿着厚实就莽撞闯入。

Thor伸出手来咧嘴一笑。

“快走”，Loki说道，“快点”。

“我是Thor”，这小孩还笑嘻嘻地，“我喜欢你的大衣。”

“这是斗篷”，Loki忍耐不住炫耀道。

“你长得真好看”，Thor说着向前一步，还是固执地伸着胳膊。

小鬼头，Loki想到，懂事还真早，不过尽管被冻得瑟瑟发抖，这小孩还是一脸诚挚地望着Loki热切微笑。

“好吧”，Loki说着把他抱起身来，他比同龄人要沉些，而且已经不再年幼不应该这么抱他了，不过他的体重对于冰霜巨人一族不算什么，即使Loki这种身量小些的也是如此，Loki吝啬地不肯让Thor贴近他，念起一个暖身咒语保护Thor一会儿不会在回去路上冻死。

“你住在这吗？”在他们向边境走去的时候Thor一只胳膊环住Loki脖子问道。

“恩”。

“深林里吗？”

“恩”。

“我父亲说深林很恐怖还有好多邪恶东西。”

“是嘛”。

“他还说叫我永远不要来这，以免发生什么意外。”

“说得对，你怎么不听啊”。

“因为我是了不起的战士”，Thor自豪道，扭动着坐起来，“我最勇敢！”

“你最蠢！”Loki叹道，“要不是我发现你你早死了。”

Thor咬咬唇，“可我喜欢这儿，这好看。”

“Jotunheim是个美丽的地方”，Loki纠正道，“所有国度里面最美丽的地方，不过你不许来这，这是片禁忌之地。”

Thor不快地噘着嘴，Loki意识到对这么个叛逆小孩还是不要说实情为妙，他抱紧Thor不由得加快脚步，不想和他进行这种毫无意义的对话，不过Thor好像十万个为什么，一路上叽叽喳喳个没完。

不知走了多久，Lok终于把Thor带回了边境，这里的雪花遭遇温暖很快融化不见，——怎么今天路程走了这么久？

“这是你的狗吗？”Thor问问题从不知厌倦，关于Loki是谁，住在哪，还有Jotunheim有着无限好奇，不过Loki一个也不想解答。

Loki回头看见Fenrir远远地跟随站在雪地里， 正在贪婪地吐着舌头哼哧哧的，“这是Fenrir，世界上最凶恶的狼。”

“那我抱抱他行不？”

“不行”。

Thor安静下来伏在Loki的胸口，他心跳好快像个野兔，不知道他是否知晓Loki对他曾经的诅咒？心口有块无法弥补的伤痛？抑或Frigga已经消除了咒语？

Loki刚想把Thor放下来，不想他抢先一步握住了Loki头盔上的弯角。

“我明天能来和你玩吗？”Thor问道，很喜欢Loki头饰上的金色花纹。

“当然不行”，Loki说道，搞不懂这个小孩脑回路到底哪里出了问题，“我很忙，而且你肯定得有课程什么的吧，作为Asgard的王子我猜你没什么疯玩的时间。”

“我讨厌我的课程”，Thor说道，一面把玩着Loki的弯角一面肉呼呼的小手摸到Loki的脸颊上， “而且我跑走的时候，也没人来找我的。”

“当然你母亲……”

“我妈妈去世了”，Thor说道，“我猜这样父亲才不喜欢我。”

Loki沉默下来，他曾经多次派Fenrir打探，但那只是在Thor在城堡外的时候，而且自从Thor出生后，两国几乎断绝了沟通合作，事实上他对Asgard事宜还真知道的不多，这样是很省心，不过听到Asgard王后的死讯还是让他很震惊，——这不是他喜闻乐见的事。

“你是你父亲的唯一继承人”，他过会儿才说道，“你是他最珍贵的心头爱。”

Thor耸耸肩，古怪得好像个装模作样的成年人，搞得自己不平衡差点滑落下来，Loki把他抱紧胸前而Thor却对他毛茸茸的奢华斗篷爱不释手。

“我明天会再来深林哦”，Thor说道，贴着Loki的脸颊，“我会记得穿上外套的。”

“你怎么敢！”Loki用上自己最恐怖的声音警告道。

“我喜欢你”，Thor说道，好像是什么见不得人的秘密，“你好有趣”。

“我讨厌你”，Loki回答，虽然他口不对心，说着把他放下身来到地上，Thor又是一阵傻笑。

“拜拜~~” Thor说着向城堡跑去，不过就算他说没人来找他，可他毕竟身份尊贵不容这般来边境徘徊逗留，除非Odin已经放弃这个儿子了，也许是因为没有母亲的疼爱缘故他已经被淡忘忽略多年？或是那个老混账又重新找为王后给他孕育子嗣？如果这样的话，Loki的诅咒就丝毫没有意义了。

Loki对小孩几乎一窍不通，冰雪一族或是Asgard族人都不例外，不过对于这么一个年幼小孩倒很大胆勇敢跑来Jotunheim，Asgard人总是碎碎念些关于这里恐怖又凶猛残暴的冰霜巨人故事传说来吓唬小孩子，而且自从战争和Odin的背叛过后，就连成年人也是对这里心生惧怕，而且经历和其他民族的冲突碰撞，Loki意识到保持些关于他们是恶兽的神秘性些总要好过把自己的弱点全部暴露出来，所以Thor到底跑这儿来干吗？

“这小孩儿真怪”，待Loki返回Jotunheim后Fenrir点评道，对于目睹这古怪异类般的Asgard人一脸苦瓜相。

“他可能会再次越过边境”，Loki说道，“我们不能让别人发现，任何Asgard人踏上冰雪之地他们都会杯弓蛇影，何况这么个小不点，注意他，来了通报我。”

“哦真‘好’啊”，Fenrir抱怨道，抖动着身上的松软皮毛，“又得边境巡逻了，我真倒霉”。

“那你愿意跟着我哥哥那个巨人是么？”Loki毫不留情面，“上次他们把你当做拖鞋差点把你踩在脚底碾碎。”

Fenrir假意惧怕道，“我责无旁贷，主人，请您相信我肯定认真守护边境不辱使命。”

“去吧去吧”，Loki说着摆摆手。

Fenrir刚要起身跑远，却在灌木丛边止步说道，“那个Thor还挺可爱的，他要再来的话您怎么处理啊？”

“当然摆脱他”，Loki说道，“不是那种方式，我是说要不断赶走他直到他明白不可。”

“好吧”，Fenrir道，“您肯定会妥善处理的。”

“快去”，Loki凶道，手指挥动施法堵住Fenrir烦人的嘴巴把它变作鹰，很快它就消失在林间了。

Loki无意识地摸摸脸，那里似乎还残留着刚刚Thor抚摸过的温暖，之前可没人说他“好看”过，甚至为了安慰他也没人说过。

“蠢孩子”，Loki嘘了一声，身影隐入黑暗之中。

……

……

……


	3. 保护他~

Loki在冻僵致死的Asgard士兵尸体堆旁踱着步，Fenrir坐在一边洋洋自得地不住吐着舌头：

“他们好像兔子！”它兴奋地吼道，“径直掉入您的陷阱！”

“派遣你去围捕他们可算不是什么陷阱”，Loki说道，“不过也算让我施法冻住他们容易了些，应该警告他们边境之地可不是狩猎演练的地方。”

Loki趾高气扬地说道，不过让长长的袖子藏起了自己被灼伤的手指，伤口留下的疼痛总是难以缓解，而且他也不愿想起冰雪种族在钢铁面前是多么脆弱，更不愿想起多年前和Odin的友谊给他带来什么样的后果；即使多年过去，为什么这些穿着金属盔甲的士兵还胆敢靠近边境，虽然他心生警惕，不过也得暂缓缓，他得理清头脑，——眼下可是有件迫在眉睫的事呢：

“拿你怎么办好呢”，Loki看着Thor的睡颜自语道，“真是个让我为难的棘手问题。”

“那就不解决”，Fenrir插嘴道，“您要是解决了，可就再也看不见了。”

Loki冲他凶恶地抬起手指，Fenrir赶紧识趣地闭上嘴巴，可惜只坚持有一会儿：

“所以现在呢？”看到Thor在面前失重悬浮起来，Fenrir问道，“我应该把他送回城堡吗？”

“那样他只会跟着你回来”，Loki说着叹口气，看来让幼年时期的Thor来Jotunheim就是个错误，这孩子总是对这片冰封之地乐此不疲的，只要有机会就要跑来和Fenrir玩，虽然每次Thor跨越边境的时候Loki总是好好躲起来，而且从来也不和这小孩说话，躲在阴暗处看着Thor从少年老成的小孩成熟为让人过目难忘的年轻人就可以满足于他的好奇心了，看着Thor如同他从前承诺的那样，高大勇敢，风度翩翩，广为人们爱戴。

抛却他们族人对Thor的喜爱不提，Thor总是屡次三番的造访Jotunheim，如果Loki不允许Fenrir去理会他的时候还可能在边境呆坐几个小时，不过Fenrir报告说年轻的王子并不是孤身一人，大多数情况下有四个特别的伙伴，不过每隔几个礼拜，Thor都要甩脱这几个朋友独自来Jotunheim的边境，他的固执可真是令人抓狂，而且也不知道怎么搞得，看见Thor这么喜欢这片冰雪之境，Loki心里就气不打一处来。

“我想……”，Loki喃喃自语着。一缕藤蔓形状的法术光环牵引着Thor，跟随着他二人一起引入深林，回归冰雪。

Loki之前从未允许Thor跨越边境的密林深入Jotunheim，而现在他分开松柏林那些荆棘蔓生的枝杈，漫步过这冰雪覆盖的林间，走向这片好像钻石般闪烁发光的冰雪之境的高原，看这里啊，伟岸的山川连绵不尽，参杂着浮冰的溪流翻腾着白沫，这里有着恐怕是冰雪居民也不完全理解的庄严又迟缓的气息。这里，变幻莫测的冰雪反射着晶莹剔透的蓝光，洁白的雪花漫天飞舞，雪花飘落入那融化的冰水所铸就的如同支脉血管般流畅、泛着水晶色泽的山洞，这里是充盈着冰雪野兽的神秘世界；这里的广袤无垠碧空之下，就是Loki和他的人们所居住的地方，他们在这里建筑圣地，营造家园，这里的穴居住所和庞大卓绝的宫殿与日俱新。

冰雪精灵们在他们身前舞动飞翔，他们形状各异的翅膀如同飞舞的雪绒花，透过他们宝石般的眼睛直勾勾地看着沉睡的Thor叽叽喳喳尖叫不停，Fenrir的同族，——荒芜之境的白色冰原狼，都站在远处踱着步，看见Asgard人深入Jotunheim腹地嘴里吟唱着忧伤的曲调，Loki的兄弟们，站在冰川上守卫的冰霜巨人们也都抬起头看着这个渐行渐近的人，他们轰隆隆的声音传入Loki的耳畔，他的人民都很躲藏起来，有些畏惧茫然，还有心中未熄灭的怒火似乎也在发光，不过Thor并不是Odin，现在也不是从前，所以Loki置若罔闻地运起寒冬冰棺的神力将Thor放在一榻冰雪砌成的卧床之上，随后躲在一片冰冻的瀑布背后……

“醒来”，Loki低语。

看着他迷蒙的样子Loki松口气，总是心有余悸怕再次轻信了Asgard人，Thor站起身来寻找着他的身影，看着周围新奇样子欣喜不已，却对自身的寒冷浑然不觉。他伸出手想触碰那些冰雪精灵，它正飞在Thor够不到的地方，犹犹豫豫地来回看着Loki，Loki点点头，才大胆上前，细小的蓝色脚颤颤巍巍地落在Thor掌心上，Thor手掌保持着不动，直到它稳稳降落又在他手指上爬来爬去的，随后更多小心翼翼地精灵飞过来，Thor看着它们扯着自己头发，胡子，还有毛皮斗篷的时候情不自禁笑起来，可在看见他衣服里面的护甲时候却都惊叫着飞散了。

“等下”，Thor叫道，显然有点手足无措，“我不是要伤害你们……”

可它们已经不见了，护胸甲闪射的光芒也让剩下的精灵们一哄而散，只剩下Loki和Fenrir，Loki轻轻吸着气，被灼烧的手指抚着冰块稍稍带来些安慰，他的护胸甲是铁质的，自从他们的背叛和战争过后Asgard的人就一直穿着胸甲。这真是个危险、而且不容小觑的危险，把穿着护甲的Thor带进来，看起来是时候做些什么了。

可是Asgard的王子是亲切的，他没做什么可怕的事，只是他眺望着远处的山峦，茫然转着圈的时候脚下的积雪发出咯吱咯吱的声音，现在小精灵们都不见了还微蹙着眉毛，Loki打算在他重施法术让Thor陷入迷睡回到Asgard之前再享受一会儿吧。

“我知道你在那儿”，Thor绕了一圈直直地看着Loki的藏身之处说道，“你不应该怕我。”

这想法真是太荒谬了Loki几乎不过脑子就脱口而出：“我才不怕你，你这小野兽。”

“那出来啊”，Thor挑衅道，“我知道你在那。：

“是吗？”Loki断然说着，说着幻化出Asgard人的形态才走了出来。

“是啊”，Thor立刻走上前去，这么多年来Loki还未曾如此近距离看过Thor，他记得曾经臂弯里那个小孩的重量、和他温暖的小手，可那个男孩已经远去了，Loki只能依稀从眼前这个男子身上依稀辨出他的影子，高大强壮、不可思议地英俊极了，发丝好像Asgard的阳光、双眸好像蔚蓝的天空……

“你是我的神仙教父”，Thor说道，一下子打断了Loki的魂游天外。

“什么？”

“我的神仙教父”，Thor看着Loki微笑重复道，“宫殿里的女人们经常提起会有神仙教母来照看小孩子，自从我在林间看到你，我就知道你是我的。”

“我……等下，不是”Loki有些困惑地答道，Thor却走进前来Loki这才发觉他们已经一样身高了，可以任由Thor平等地直视着他。

“你于我总是如影随形”，Thor牵过Loki的手，诚挚地说道：“为什么躲我直到今天。”

“这是为大家好”，Loki说道，感受到Thor的热度有些眩晕了，这本应该像钢铁金属那样灼痛他，可却让他心生安慰，那热度由手掌延伸到心脏再到脸颊，“也是为你好，为我好，我们的世界本不应该有联系。”

“我不懂”，Thor说道，“你经常派Fenrir来看望我啊。”

听到自己名字，Fenrir再也忍不住了，从瀑布后面兴奋跃出来，围着Thor不住蹦跶好像他忠实的狗，——如果敢这样对Loki可能早没命了，Loki缓过神来后退几步离开Thor，上气不接下气地，他这是在干嘛？

“见到你真高兴！”，Thor和Fenrir摔打在一起，“世界上最棒的狼！”

Fenrir拨开Thor的胳膊恳求地望着Loki。

“哦好吧”，Loki说道，“这是Fenrir。”

“我知道”，Thor说道，Fenrir赶在他说话前抢先道：

“你好啊Thor！”，它叫道，“看到你长成这么优秀的王子真是高兴！”

Thor睁大眼睛望着他好一会，随后仰头大笑道：

“一匹仙狼啊”（A fairy wolf），他说道，“我真是双重好运啊，恩恩Fenrir，我一直把你当成亲爱的朋友，而且很期待和你熟悉起来哦”。

“我也是”，Fenrir开心道，“你会发现很多有趣东西的，你会喜欢的……”

“我的确喜欢”，Thor说着看向Loki，“我一直都很喜欢这，真兴奋你终于让我进来了。

Loki凝望着Thor，脑海里百转千回，他本是心血来潮才把Thor带到这儿来，看到对新事物会作何反应，可是为什么现在Loki是不知所措的那个？这么番简短的对话里是什么发生了改变？他应该把Thor赶紧弄出Jotunheim去，禁锢住边境，确保Asgard人再也无法、也不能再踏足于此，他已经运起了法术，魔法的光环已经在手指间蓄势待发，可Thor却向他信任又热情的一笑：

“谢谢你”，Thor说道，随后跨前两步抱住了Loki，把自己投入一个温暖的怀抱，环着Loki的腰部，虽然他脸颊毛糙糙的可是于Loki而言感觉也算不上太糟。

Loki恐慌了。

Loki几乎都不知道自己在干吗，可是冰雪已经蔓延了Thor的全身，在这个震惊的Asgard人和自己面前建起坚实的壁垒，随后Loki无意识的慢慢地站远开来为自己留下为数不多的尊严余地。

“主人！”Fenrir叫道，不过听到它震惊的声音可是比它志得意满的样子好得多，“为什么——”

“闭嘴”，Loki低吼道，脾气臭臭的，“这小子是Odin的儿子，怎么敢把他脏手摸我！”

“Thor把您当做他的守护者”，Fenrir说道，看着Loki怒视它的样子有点害怕，可是不肯退缩，“而且他不仅仅是个孩子，不仅仅是您敌人的儿子。”

“我知道”，Loki尖声说，“我，……什么我还是他神仙教父？胡说八道，蠢死了！”

Loki的疾言厉色下Fenrir低声嘟囔了些什么，可是Fenrir也没什么法子，那个真正让Loki困惑的源头已经胳膊还伸着就冻在冰块里睡着了。

Loki化掉冰块让沉睡的Thor倒向他，他这会可是体重沉得多了，而且身高也很尴尬，不过Loki还是能把他抱起来，微微悬浮在自己的怀抱里，他脑袋懒洋洋地倚着Loki前胸，而且从Loki角度来看，可以看见他浅色睫毛还颤巍巍的好像在做梦，他看着Thor英俊的脸颊，不再去恐惧这个这个蠢蛋再有什么举措。

“现在怎么办？”Fenrir问道，看到Loki好像被什么不知名的东西蛊惑住一样，还把脸埋在Thor头发里，那儿比想象中的松软些，而且Thor的气息很强烈，一种自从他失去翅膀后、将自己内心永远锁在寒冬冰棺之后的亲密之感在羁绊着他。

“我不知道”，Loki说道，Thor在他怀抱里沉甸甸的。

……

……

……


	4. 想要留住他

Loki等待在老橡树的树荫下，焦灼地踱着步，去年里他和Thor见面好多次，每次见到他的时候，那些古怪的兴奋泡泡都会炸裂出暖洋洋的光晕，激动又微微笑着期待着他的露面，自从第一次糟糕的初见后，所承受的那种太怪异、太困惑的感觉几乎让他无法控制，可是看着Thor在边境游荡来游荡去，一天又一天的，还总是那么好奇，Loki坚持不住一个礼拜就用重新现身在Thor面前。

 然而他们是如何演变到今天这步？从最开始不情愿地着防范地陪着Thor在冰雪之地走着，到现在眼巴巴地等着他的到来，Loki不知道为什么，也不知道为什么能在Thor的陪伴下得到这么多快乐，为什么给Thor讲述他人民的故事或者像他展示魔法的时候那么快乐？为什么他们肩并肩坐着聊天的时候觉得那么安心？

他和Odin不一样，那种关系是出于警惕、出于利益的驱使，探询着对方能给自己带来什么。而Thor却是既简单又复杂，他给Loki带来的不过是他的时光、他的陪伴，而Loki也对此无比满足，况且他现在比任何人都要了解Thor，他知道他的心底在急喘、伴随着阵痛在渴求着什么他叫不出名字的东西。Thor出现的时候他双手的碰触几乎让Loki不知所措，那双手安慰着Loki他就在身畔，为他带来头晕目眩的温暖、却也遗留下刺痛。

 Loki着诸多感受只能归结为一个起因，就是那个诅咒。

Loki试图解除那个咒语，在Thor睡熟的时候，他伸出手、嘶吼着、咆哮着使出浑身解数试验着一切咒语、法术希望能将施加在那个无辜孩子身上的咒语粉碎掉，他知道不该下这般狠手，对任何人都不该，可是这迟来的醒悟又有什么用，并不能解救他最在乎、最真心的朋友。他试过了所有的法子可都是竹篮打水，在与他度过的所有快乐时光、所有幸福的午后，无时无刻不在恐惧Thor的时日并不多了。

时间过得飞快，距离Thor的二十岁生日还有短短几天，Loki每天被恐慌逼得快疯掉，自从他想不出挽救的法子，只能做尽一切来留住他，他唯一能做的就是挽留他，尽情享受为数不多的日子，昨天他告诉Thor希望能来冰雪之地常住些日子，作为提前的生日礼物，而Thor的狂喜更是为他带来如鲠在喉的愧疚和悔恨，可他并不能沉浸于难过之中，他愿为这最后的日子里为Thor带来无尽的快乐，不论Thor提出什么心愿，他都原意满足。

可他在哪里？他现在该回来了？是城堡里有什么急事吗，他也许该派遣Fenrir去探听，而不是为了避免它叨扰自己和Thor的时光给它义正言辞的放长假。

Loki踱来踱去，愈发焦躁，几乎想跨越边境去看看了，直到Thor最后终于出现，白茫茫的冰雪中飘荡着他猩红色的披风。

“Thor！”Loki惊喜地喊道，迫不及待地展开胳膊。可是他走近的时候，却发现的他的脸色疯狂，浑身绷紧。

“告诉我这不是真的！”Thor声嘶力竭地叫道，“告诉我你不是他！”

Loki垂下胳膊。

“告诉我你的名字”，他浑身震颤，显然他早已知道了答案，眼中却还有着濒临绝境的最后希望，“告诉我你是谁，告诉我你都做了什么！”

Thor见过Loki第二面后就不再问他的名字，那时候Loki让他在老橡树那儿冻着作为他问题太多的惩罚，不管Thor以为他是谁，或者他曾经是谁，都是Loki一直在回避的，而且Thor一直都过的高高兴兴的就把这问题抛在脑后，他相信Loki对他的喜欢，即使Loki把他介绍给自己的兄弟们，那些冰族人民也对Loki鞠躬致意好像他是他们未加冠冕的王者，Thor也一定听说了那个保护这片冰雪之境的那个坏透了的巫师的名号，那个失去翅膀的Loki、与他父亲争分已久且是最顽固的敌人，但是Thor从来过问这些、Loki也觉得可以永远规避这个问题，他应该预料真相总有一天都会浮出水面。

“我是Jotunheim的Loki”，他的每一个字都如烈风飒飒，“在你降生为Asgard的王子那一天我诅咒了你”。

他本以为Thor会动手的，在Thor猛然跨步向前的时候提高了警惕，结果却不然：

“你怎么能这样？”Thor揪住Loki的袍子，把他拉得近足够看见Thor的眼里除了怒火，还有泪滴泫然欲下，而Loki自己也是如此，“你怎么能这么对我！”

Loki早该知道今天注定会来临，他本应该早作准备而如今却是语无伦次，“我一心想着复仇，在战争过后，在你父亲的所作所为之后，——我想要他痛苦，想要他像我一样痛苦”。

“他拿走了你的翅膀”，Thor说道，“别人跟我说过，可你怎么从来没有跟我讲过？”

“‘他拿走了我的翅膀’”，Loki模仿着他平平的语调，“听起来一点也不糟糕是不是？他就是伸出了手拿走了我的翅膀，好像拿走了我不想要的斗篷？难道Asgard族人都不知道那意味着什么吗？他夺走了我的翅膀！Thor！他拿锁链锁住我割掉了我的翅膀！再丢下我浑身是伤原地等死！我的翅膀就是我的自由！我的力量！他羞辱了我！”

Thor同情地望着他，然而这依然不能缓解他的怒气：“为什么？”

“什么？”

“我父亲是个严酷的人”，Thor说道，“在他年老的时候心里只剩下了憎恨和恐惧，但他不总是这样，我们两族人也不总是在打仗，你们之间发生了什么？他为什么要伤害你？”

“他要击垮我”，Loki唾弃道，“让Jotunheim永无东山再起之日，防止在我们父亲去世后我的兄弟们再与我团结一起，Asgard赢了这战争，可是还不够，为了确保他王权的地位，Odin向他人民证明他不会对冰族人心存善良，他夺取我的翅膀作为战利品，为了向你们那些愚蠢的人民炫耀！把这当成胜利的证据！

“那他为什么不杀了你，或者把你带回Asgard锁起来？”

“我有时候也希望他那么做！”

“可这都说不通啊”，Thor道：“你还有什么是没告诉我的，为什么我父亲已经赢了战争还要去证明什么？”

“因为他还没折磨够我！”，Loki喊道，“我告诉他进入Jotunheim的路径，我告诉他钢铁可以灼伤我们的皮肤，在我们的父亲在战争上同归于尽的时候，在我的子民都逃窜的时候我保护了他！”

Thor瞪着他，一脸苍白，“你，——和我父亲！”

“是啊，因为那愚蠢的，——他不是我的情人！”Loki烦躁地说，“他曾经是我朋友！是我的兄弟，我们是歃血为盟的兄弟，我相信过他，觉得我们可以共建未来，可以让两地和平相处，我想要战争永远终结，我觉得他也会和我意愿一致，可是我错了！他只想要王位，而且为了王位不择手段！”

Thor呆滞了片刻，“他背叛了你”，慢慢说道，“这是罪不可赦，我也理解你的怒气，失去翅膀的悲痛，可你为什么要诅咒我？我那时候不过是个摇篮里的小孩，我没做什么对不起你的事情！”

“你不单单是你”，Loki找不出合适的说辞，想起那惨淡无望的过去已经够悲痛、那无尽的憎恨和痛楚；冰棺的力量蚕食内心在战争过后几乎没有什么热度存在，“我诅咒Odin的儿子，他最珍视的人，我完全没有考虑到你，战争结束、失去我的翅膀过后，我唯一考虑到的就是力量，我需要力量来重建Jotunheim，来保护我的子民不受外侮，我从神庙里拿走了我们的远古冰棺，我们最伟大的武器，我将它持为己有，用我的心脏献祭来获取力量，我那时候也为悲痛快疯了吧，我愿意做尽一切，做尽一切来获得我想要的东西。”

“那你和我父亲还有什么分别”，Thor说道。

“我不知道！我试着收回诅咒，在我认识你之后，我也愿意拼尽一切收回我的诅咒！”

“可是你不能”，Thor苦涩地说，“你背叛你的子民就如同我父亲背叛了你，而最后付出生命代价的是我。”

“你不会死的”，Loki的双手抚上Thor的脸颊，“你母亲确保了这一点。”

“哦是啊”,Thor挥开Loki的手，“让我余下的生命都陷入沉睡，真是好多了呀。”

“你会醒来的”，Loki急切的说，“在真爱之吻的力量下，我会找到的，我会找到你的真爱，我发誓！”

Thor惊恐地看着他，“你根本不懂是不是，难道、经过这一切，难道你是不是一点也不懂得爱，关于我内心的归属。”

“是的”，Loki承认。Thor脸上的痛苦和悲愤让他喘不上气，让他的心如遭雷击，他是从不相信唯一的真爱，也从未见识过，那东西应该是存在的！他也无法接受会失去Thor，“我会挽回这一切，我发誓！”

Thor又笑了，笑得无比酸涩，“不到两分钟里已经发了两次誓言，也许你应该小心你的誓言，Loki，不然我们也不会陷入今天这步境地。”

“不——”

可Thor已经转身要离去了，Loki要失去他了，这怎么可以？

Loki立刻奔向他，紧紧抱住他，脸埋在他后背上，Thor很强壮、肩膀宽阔，却依然在Loki手下颤抖。

“求你”，他从未求过任何人，可如今也没有什么可顾及，“求你留下来，尽可能留下来。”

“这也是我唯一期望的”，Thor答，他的声音一样破碎，“今天，我去告诉父亲我要离开，我原意和你居住这里放弃王位，所以他告诉我这个诅咒，告诉我时日不多，而他想要利用我陷入沉睡再次召集军队重新和你开战，这就是他唯一亲近、让人们爱戴我的原因，我一点都不意外他一直在利用我，而你，Loki，是我唯一想要的，我唯一想——”

“留下”，Loki答，声音急切，“我会在这里为我们建造一个家园。”

“你为我建造的是坟墓”，Thor答，“我要回城堡去了，我会和我的朋友、士兵们好好谈谈，尽可能阻止这场战争，在我所剩不多的日子里，也许我还会找个继承人，劝说我父亲找个什么人作为他的后嗣，我有我的职责，不管我父亲怎么想，我只能为我们两族做到最好。”

“Thor”，Loki呜咽着，更紧地拥抱他。

“再见，Loki”，Thor答，温柔地从Loki的怀抱里出来，他的双手也在颤抖着，走的时候也不敢回望Loki一眼，作为一个优雅迷人、却又在劫难逃的王子而远去。

Loki看着他渐渐模糊的身影，带着无与伦比的沉痛回味着他的每一个笑容；记得每一次他和Fenri纠缠着在雪地里打闹，激起来覆盖住每个人的漫天雪花；记得他像条冰原蛇那样扑上Loki的后背，带着他一起掉进冰冷的融雪水里后的剧烈咳嗽；记得他们一起站在星空之下画着那些星座的图，看着极光掠过对方的脸庞，讲述那些即使是天空也不曾领略的趣闻。

 “不”，Loki握起拳头，不该这样，他听过足够多的关于Thor和他的Asgard朋友的故事，里面一定会有他的真爱，应该是那个女战士，Loki见过那个陌生人，她看着Thor的眼神足够闪着火花，她一定喜欢Thor，他一定会找到他们，再把她带到Thor的床边，即使Thor倒下，要沉睡一百年，他也不肯让Thor的生命就此终结。

“Fenrir”，看见Thor的身影彻底消失在冰雪中后他叫道，“快去找他们。”

……

……

……


	5. 和他告别

门轻轻地在身后阖上，而那隐隐约约的门锁声音回响在寂静的房内犹如拍拍心跳，Fenrir已经不再抱有希望，自那个来自中原的陌生人离去后，最后的盼头也没了，就如同之前所有的尝试一并付诸东流，Loki还坐在Thor的床畔，看着他恬淡的睡颜，前胸平稳的起起伏伏。

也许还会有别人，那个姑娘说道，如果既然有真爱的存在，那么一见钟情也是存在的，一定还会有别人，在其他什么角落，即使他们素昧平生却命中注定是Thor的真爱。

Loki挥手让她住嘴，他从来也不相信爱情，更别提如何能够相信一介连Thor的名字都不知道，更不要提他的笑容、他的内心的什么陌生人会唤醒他，自从Asgard的王子陷入沉睡的流言传播开，他虽然会刁难几分担愿意允许所有人来尝试一下，可现在他已不再相信会有机会，那悬在心头数日的疯狂的希冀已然消散，而今只能直面自己的所作所为。

“我很抱歉”，他颤抖的手梳理着Thor的头发，捋顺到他喜爱的位置，“我对不起你，我不敢奢求你的原谅，因为我所做的一切不值得原谅，但我只希望我告诉过你，我希望我告诉过你，你偷走的是我残存无几的内心，我本以为我已经无可失去，但你告诉我我错了，我想要的就是你能快乐，而现今、现今我连这也一并失去，就算让我和你交换命运，我也愿意、毫不犹豫的愿意，而我，我想对你发誓，不会再有任何伤害降临于你，不会再有任何一天让我错过你的笑容，我会在我们余下的日子里都陪在你身边，这才我的心之所属。”说完轻轻一吻在他的额头。

“Loki？”

声音低沉又含糊，不过却是真真切切的，Loki即使错愕不已却也清楚看见Thor的睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁眼。

“Thor？”他慌乱地摸着Thor的肩膀，试着扶他坐起来可惜没成功，“可，——怎么？”

Thor抻懒腰打着哈欠，似乎刚刚是从惬意的小憩中醒来而不是陷入诅咒的数日昏睡，“你现在发现了吧”，浓密的睫毛忽闪着英俊无匹，Loki忍不住前倾身仔细观察他，看着那双眸再次恢复神采奕奕，“你自己说的呀。”

“什么？”

“这是你的心之所属啊，我的爱人”，Thor把手插进Loki的发间，在他们唇齿相依的时候似乎有火光闪过Loki的脑海，好像是什么埋藏许久的东西散去、什么目眩神迷的快乐与爱意被点燃，他扑进Thor的怀抱，不顾一切地迎合这个吻，而Thor也心满意足地叹息，那无疑是Loki所听闻过的最美妙的声音。

”哦我不知道”，他换气的时候喘息着，“哦Thor，我真不知道——”

“我原谅你”，Thor的话语融化在Loki嘴角，让无比浓稠甜蜜的吻拭去那咸涩的泪水，“我爱你”。

“我也爱你”，Loki喃喃地，这回答一并在他声音与心底回响，他将Thor压回床上，现在只有无法克制的激动，在这里，和Thor在一起，“我爱你。”

“Loki”，Thor的声音也是无比的浓重，双手拂过Loki的身侧，“Loki，我——”

"主人！“fenrir的叫声传来，它在外面疯狂地挠着门，”主人！主人！“

他俩都僵了一下，理智仿若回归了般，Loki脸上的挫败一如Thor，不过还是强撑着低吼了声走到门边，刚打开一条门缝Fenrir就跌了进来，它毛都竖起来了。

”主人！“Fenrir叫道，”是军队来了！他们知道您在这里！“

”有多少人？“Thor站起身问道，突然紧张起来，而Fenrir却是诧异得说不出话。

”Thor！”它喊道，发狂了似的甩着尾巴飞扑到他身上，“你醒了！Thor，天啊，真高兴见到你，我还以为我们失去你了呢！”

“我好了啊”，Thor拍拍Fenrir的头，而Fenrir太激动甚至都没注意到他望着Loki那眼里闪烁的火花，“可现在不是叙旧的时候，有多少人来？”

“很多”，Fenrir耷拉下尾巴，“主人我对不起你，一定是他们看见了我送那女孩回去。”

Thor听闻挑挑眉，不过这故事可以以后再聊，“这不是你的错”，Loki安抚了下Fenrir，“Odin知道我为Thor而来，虽然他误解了我的初衷，自从Thor返回宫殿他就伺机而动了，一场战争在所难免。”

“我睡着时候都发生了什么？”Thor摸摸Loki一面走到房间角落穿上那身银色的盔甲，”是我父亲宣战了吗？“

”只是针对我“，Loki答，一面小心地给Thor系上护胸甲的皮带扣，这金属质感摸起来虽是冷冰冰的，可那是银质的，不单单是银色，而是白银铸造的表面好再也烫伤不了他们冰雪一族，这肯定是Thor瞒着他父亲偷偷打造的，“他和他的直辖部署就连现在也不忘记要围攻我，他等不及看我死在他眼前了，为了我对你的所作所为向我复仇。”

Thor深吸口气，“不许再复仇了”，他把他猩红色的披风甩过肩膀说道，“不要再有战争了，你已经弥补了你的过错，我也原谅你了，如今只要调停我们两国关系，以我的名誉起誓，那一切伤痕都是过去式了。”

“口气还真像个国王”，Loki忽地有些喉咙发紧，看着这个犹如在发光的Thor，浑身上下没有一处不像个英勇的王子，那个幼年时候不顾一切地非要跑进荒芜冰雪之境的粗心的小男孩哪里去了？

Thor脸色凝重，“和我父亲度过的那最后几天……让我很担心”，他说道，“他已经不再是曾经那个他了，更没有资格作为一国之君，如果我不再接替他的位置，我们的子民可怎么办？他的疯狂还不知道要会有什么恶果。”

“我懂的”，Loki答，虽然他心里很不希望懂得，可这也算作他在赎罪，必须在返回他的家园前帮助Thor登上王位安安稳稳的，让他们国家和平、人民也安居乐业，这若放在从前可无异于天方夜谭，“你父亲下令将士们一见我露面就格杀勿论，你先呆在这里不要动。”

"他们会为我退兵的“，Thor答，拉住他手，”你真是说胡话以为我会坐视不管嘛，看着你拯救我们的国家而我却在这里玩手指头？“

”可他们会认为你被我意念控制了“，Loki警告道，”他们以为这会是什么咒语，毕竟他们都知道你陷入沉睡和唯一解救的法子。”

"那我可要好好证明我真是活生生的“，Thor笑答，“我也不介意我的锤子都砸到他们脑袋上了还在怀疑。”

"小屁孩“，Loki忽然也幽默起来，“这了不起的武器现在可在哪儿？”

“在武器库吧。”

“那你还不快去，我先拖住侍卫们把他们困在正殿，你该单独去见你父亲，免得被指责你被我操控什么的。”

Thor不想这样，可这话说得在理，他也没什么理由反驳就被Loki推进了千疮百孔的走廊里，眼下没人来拜访他们沉睡的王子，要是Thor现身了，那肯定会成功劝说士兵们相信Loki可是和他站在一边的。

所以现在只有Loki一个人去面对Odin和他群训练有素，最擅长对抗冰雪族人的军队，可目前却不是能给他源源力量的寒冬季节。

他身后的Fenrir仰起头嘶吼着，狼毫根根炸起，“那么迎战吧”，Loki低语，定神面对即将而来的，“我必须要终结我所造成的一切。”

……

……

……


End file.
